vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Squall Leonhart
Summary Squall Leonhart is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII. A young and aloof SeeD mercenary, others view him as cold and focused. The game's events cause Squall to question the way he has chosen to live his life, and he matures into a heroic and caring swordsman. Squall is later given the title Commander (委員長, Iinchō?, lit. Chairman). Squall's weapon, the gunblade, is one of the most iconic weapons of the Final Fantasy series and is one of the few people to have mastered the notoriously difficult weapon, along with Seifer. Squall idolizes the mythical winged lion Griever, holding it as an ideal of courage and strength, traits he wishes to possess himself. The lion has come to be his symbol, the same way Rinoa is associated with angel wings. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | At least 4-A | At least High 6-A to 4-A Name: Squall Leonhart Origin: Final Fantasy VIII Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, SeeD Commander, the Legendary SeeD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Gunswordsmanship, Magic, Summoning, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy to replicate various spells normally only available naturally to a sorceress), Energy Blasts, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Water, Wind and Earth variety), Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Barrier Creation, Levitation, Telekinesis (Able to call down meteors), Petrification, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up and slowing down his enemy) Time Stop (Via Stop), Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation (Via Card ability), Invulnerability (Via Junctioning Squall can gain 100% immunity to elemental damage and statistic effects and even further to the point of where some of these abilities would heal him/Defend ability), Biological Absorption (via Devour ability), Power Absorption (Via Draw), Power Nullification (Via Silence/Lvl Down), Healing, Durability Negation (Via junctioning Death to his physical strikes, he can give his blows a chance to instantly kill the target. Meltdown/Demi), Information Analysis (Via Scan), Attack Reflection (via Reflect), Statistics Amplification (Can Junction Guardian Forces to increase his stats), Statistics Reduction (Meltdown reduces opponents Vitality to 0), Minor Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Via Confuse/Berserk) Spatial Manipulation (Via Eden), Resurrection (Via Phoenix), Absolute Zero (Via Shiva), BFR (Via Leviathan), Via junctioning Squall can gain Resistances to Time Manipulation (Was able to resist space and time manipulation on a universal scale from Ultimecia), Time Stop, Sleep Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Petrification, Power Nullification (To his magic and limit breaks), Status Effect Inducement, Sense Manipulation (Specifically sight), Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Specifically his defense), Necromancy/Zombification (Able to resist a spell that turns the target into a Zombie/Undead), Berserk Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, and Limited BFR Resistance Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Slew Ultimecia's most powerful Guardians, who are able to seal away and junction themselves to the most powerful Guardian Forces and are comparable to Seifer in her Castle while all but his normal non junction-empowered physical attacks are sealed by their powers) Can ignore conventional durability by junctioning Death to his strikes | At least Multi-Solar System level with limit breaks | At least Multi-Continent level (GFs on the level of Ifrit possess this kind of power) to Multi-Solar System level (With GFs like Eden, who is capable of this) Speed: FTL+ (Kept pace with Ultimecia) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to the Brothers GF while Junctioned) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Continental to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Able to tank Griever's Shockwave Pulsar and as Griever was stated to be the most powerful of all GFs, he should be superior to Eden) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Lion Heart, much higher with projectiles and magic. Standard Equipment: The Lion Heart, a powerful gunblade made with the finest materials and gives Squall full access to his various Limit Breaks, including his most powerful Limit Break, also named Lion Heart. Intelligence: Squall is noted by his instructors to have a remarkable aptitude for combat, starting his combat training at the age of six and mastering the Gunblade, a notoriously difficult weapon to use, by his teen years. Despite the memory loss that resulted from their use, Squall is also proficient in the use of Guardian Forces, junctioning a variety of powerful creatures from Quetzalcoatl, to Bahamut, to the mighty Eden, amassing a wide variety of magical attacks in the process. His prowess eventually grew to the point that he became the Legendary SeeD prophesied to bring an end to Ultimecia once and for all. Weaknesses: Junctioning Guardian Forces causes memory loss, has a limited stock of spells to use, Squall must be hard pressed in order to use his Limit Breaks, unless he has buffed himself with Aura. He has to manually decide between some of his resistances although they can be changed when he wants them to. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Draw and Stock/Cast: '''Squall can absorb the energy from an opponent to recreate their magical abilities. He can use this absorbed energy offensively to use the same ability on an opponent or he can Junction it to become resistant/immune/strengthened by it. *'Junction:' Able to increase his statistics via Gaurdian Forces and grant himself resistance/immunity/strength to effects of magic and energy. *'Guardian Forces (GFs):' Guardian Forces are mystical entities that that claim dominion over the elements. Squall's superhuman abilities are a direct result of being junctioned to multiple Guardian Forces, which he can temporarily manifest in battle to assist him in combat. Squall's Gaurdian Forces are listed below: |-|Magic= *'Blizzard Barret:' Squall fires off a chunk of ice that homes in on its target. *'Double/Triple:' Squall casts a spell that grants him the ability to fire off two or three spells in rapid succession respectively. *'Fusilade:' Squall rapidly fires off a flurry of magical projectiles before sending the opponent flying with a string of lightning bolts. *'Fire Barret:' Squall launches three Fire projectiles that spread out and home in on their target. *'Thunder Barret:' Squall drags his opponent closer to him with a string of lightning bolts. *'Doom:' Squall cuts his opponent's thread of life, forcing them to live on borrowed time into the last of their life essence is used up, causing instant and immediate death once they run out. *'Firaga:' Squall launches an enormous fireball at his opponent. *'Haste:' Squall speeds up time around himself, raising his effective movement and combat speed. *'Mystic Flurry:' Squall fires several ice projectiles that turn into lightning strikes, knocking the opponent into the floor. *'Slow:' Squall slows down time around his opponent reducing their effective combat and movement speed. *'Death:' Squall summons a reaper from a small void, and the reaper strikes the foe with its scythe, instantly killing them unless they are able to dodge it or have reisistant or immunity to instant death attacks. *'Demi:' Crushes the foe in an orb of gravity and reduces their HP by half. *'Aura:' A spell that allows Squall to access his Limit Break state freely, it should be noted this spell effectivley nullifies his biggest weakness. *'Silence:' Prevents the foe from casting spells. *'Sleep:' Puts the foe to sleep. *'Scan:' Reveals strength, Defense, Weaknesses and detailed information on strategy and/or personality on the target. *'Curaga:' Can restore a large amount of his HP. *'Esuna:' Removes Harmful status effects. *'Card: Squall can transmutate his enemies into playing cards. *'''Meteor: Squall transports the foe to another dimension and causes them to get bombarded with meteors for a brief period of time. *'Meltdown:' Shoots a powerful wave of energy at the target causing non-elemental damage, and reducing the enemies defense to 0. *'Pain:' Inflicts Blind, Poison and Silence *'Holy: '''Inflicts extreme Holy-elemental damage to one target. *'Reflect:' Generates a barrier that reflects Magic Attacks. *'Ultima': Squall draws in large amounts of magical energy and unleashes in a massive explosion upon the enemy, dealing massive nonelemental damage. *'Apocolypse:' Drawn from the sorceress Ultimecia. It is the single mightiest offensive spell, creating magical sigils that erupt in a catastrophic burst of light, dealing twice the damage of Ultima, which was thought to be the strongest spell by most magic users. |-|Guardian Force= *'Ifrit:' Uses a Fire-elemental attack called "Hellfire *'Shiva:' Uses a Ice-elemental attack called "Diamond Dust" *'Quezazalcotl:' Uses a Lightning-elemental attack called "Thunder Storm" *'Siren:' Uses a Non-Elemental attack called Silent Voice. Also inflicts "Silence" *'Brothers:' Uses a Earth-Elemental attack called "Brotherly Love" *'Diabolos:' Uses a Gravity based attack that deals damage in relation to the enemies' maximum HP called "Dark Messenger" *'Carbuncle:' Grants Reflect status to party *'Leviathan:' Deals Water-Elemental Damage and attempts to Removes the enemy from the battlefield with a huge torrent of water. *'Pandemona:' Uses a Wind-Elemental attack called "Tornado Zone" *'Cerberus:' Enables the party to cast two or three magic spells in one turn *'Doomtrain:' Uses a Poison-Elemental Attack called "Runaway Train", Inflicts every status ailment at the same time. *'Alexander:' Uses a Holy-Elemental Attack called "Holy Judgment" *'Bahamut:' Uses a Non-Elemental Attack called "Mega-Flare" *'Odin:' Uses "Zantetsuken", which kills opponents instantly, this has a random chance to occur and Squall has no Control over it. *'Phoenix:' Uses a Fire-Elemental attack called Rebirth Flame. Can resurrect fallen party members should they die. *'Eden:' Eden uses a Non-Elemental attack called "Eternal Breath" |-|Limit Breaks= *'Renzokuken (Sequential Sword):' The first stage of Squall's Limit Break is a series of slashes from his Gunblade that deal heavy damage, with the number of slashes being proportional to the amount of danger Squall is in. In addition, Squall always ends the attack with one of four powerful finishers. **'Rough Divide:' Hits a single opponent once, causing a fair amount of damage. **'Fated Circle:' Squall jumps into the air while charging energy into his Gunblade. At the peak of his jump, he spins in a circle, releasing a shockwave that damages all enemies. **'Blasting Zone:' Squall raises his Gunblade overhead, charges up and extends a pillar of energy to the outer atmosphere and strikes all enemies with it to deal massive damage. **'Lion Heart:' Squall's ultimate finishing move. After striking a single opponent seventeen times, Squall finishes them with a powerful swing charged with energy, resulting in an explosion that deals massive damage. *'Revolver Drive:' An attack exclusive to Dissidia. Squall surrounds his gunblade in a red aura and charges forward towards the opponent, and if it hits, the attack deals constant damage '''Note:' Not to be confused with his alternate counterpart from Kingdom Hearts. Key: Base | Limit Breaks | Summons Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's Profile (4-A Keys were used. Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4